The Dark Side Of Magic
by This-Chick-Digs-Chicks
Summary: After being bullied by everyone, Hermione discovers her dark side. She discovers how powerful she is and why she feels attracted by the dark side. She meets Bellatrix and together they give a new meaning to Dark Magic. Bellatrix helps her discover her powers and she trains her in the Dark Magic. (full summary inside) Rated M for later chapters. Sexual content, torture, selfharm...
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Side Of Magic**

**Summary**

Hermione Granger is sorted into Gryffindor, but soon she finds out that she doesn't belong there. People bully her because she likes to read and spend time in the library and actually do her homework. Harry and Ron are just like everyone else. So she keeps hidden in the library most of her free time. Because of the way people treat her she changes, and not for the good. She starts reading books about dark magic and discovers a side nobody thought she had in her. But she knows this angry, cruel and black side was always there, she just kept it well finds out how strong she really is and how it is even possible for a muggle born to have those powers.

After she gets in a fight with Seamus, she attracts the attentions of slytherin. She finds a friend in Pansy and Draco and tells them everything. Hermione spends all her time with Draco and Pansy after they found out how powerful she really is. During the holidays, which she spends at Malfoy Manor, she meets Bellatrix Lestrange. Together they fully discover her powers, her knowledge and most important her dark side. Together they give a new meaning to dark magic. Welcome to the Dark Side Of Magic

* * *

Chapter 1: Firtst Day 

_Hermione P.O.V _

It is my first day at Hogwarts. I'm sitting on the chair in front of the entire school with the sorting hat on my head, ready to be sorted in my home for the next 7 years. I close my eyes and think back at the day I found out that I was a witch. I remember it like it was yesterday.I was just having dinner with my parents when there was a knock at the door. My father went to see who it was and he came back with an fairly old woman walking behind him. She didn't look like a normal person, she wore black robes, a black hat and she had a very strict look on her face. She introduces herself as Minerva McGonagall. She told us about how she was a witch and that I, unlike my parents, also had magic abilities. She gave me a letter which held an invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and a long conversation with professor McGonagall they said that I could go, but I knew they didn't like it one bit.

The next day professor McGonagall took me to Diagon alley to get everything sorted for my school year at Hogwarts. After my return home I knew something was wrong. My parents were distant. It was like they were afraid of me. So I took all my books and the things I needed for school to my room. I stayed there for the rest of the time before school starts. I spend that time reading and preparing for school.  
Finally the day arrived that I could go to school. I packed my belongings and placed them in the back of the car. When we finally arrived at the train station we said a quick and awkward goodbye and I went inside. Just before I was about to enter the station I saw a box against the wall. I decided to look in it and found a little kitty curled up in the box. He was beautiful. I always wanted a cat, but my parents think pets are disgusting. I saw this as my change to save a little kitten and to finally be able to have a cat. So I took him out of the box and held him close to me to keep him warm. I checked my watch and saw that I still had 10 minutes to get to the train.  
I realised that I had no idea where I had to go. So I gathered my luggage and started walking until I saw a family with flaming red hair and similar robes like those of wizards and I saw them running towards a wall before disappearing. So I did the same like them and for a second I thought that I would just smack against the wall, but when I opened my eyes I was at another end of the wall filled with adults and kids. I started looking around. Everywhere I looked I saw parents saying goodbye to their children, I saw some holding back tears, others where just about to board. It felt weird seeing that, I knew my parents were never going to do that, not since they found out. I knew that I couldn't think of my parents now. When I get on that train it will bring me to my new life. A life filled with magic. With one glance back I boarded the train.  
I found a compartment that wasn't taken and went inside. I took the little kitten out of my robes and started petting it and cuddling it. The little cat started purring and nuzzling in the crook of my neck. "So, what should I call you Mr. Handsome?" I asked him while petting his head. " What do you think of Felix? Do you like it?" I asked him. He licked my hand and meowed. "Well, I think that will be your name then Felix." I said.

After about 5 minutes a boy with black hair, followed by the same boy I saw at the station, came inside and asked if it was okay if they stayed here. Of course I didn't mind, that way I could try and make friends. I found out that the boy with black hair was none other than The Harry Potter, The Boy Who lived, himself. The boy with his flaming red hair was Ronald Weasley, but he preferred to be called Ron. We started talking about our lives and how the summer went. In the middle of a conversation Felix decided to wake up and walk around the compartment. They all looked at my little kitten and said how beautiful he was with his shiny black fur, long tail and four white paws. I told them how I found him and they were shocked that a beautiful little kitten like him slept on the street. Ron asked in what house we wanted to be. He said that he wanted to be in Gryffindor just like his family. He kept going on and on about how evil and bad Slytherin is, and how he doesn't want to be in it. Because I already did some research, I hoped that I would be in Gryffindor also. But somewhere in the back of my mind something told me that I belonged in Slytherin, but I quickly got rid of that thought.

Finally we arrived at our destination. It was already dark outside but the castle had still a beautiful appearance with thousands of candles burning behind the windows of the , Harry, Ron and Felix took place in a wooden boat that got us to the school. Once inside we were welcomed by professor McGonagall. In the meantime we already had an encounter with Draco Malfoy where he called me a mudblood, but Harry and Ron stood by my side and got him to leave me alone. Finally McGonagall let us inside the dining hall and started to call the names to come forward. Every time a student was sorted in a house the table of that house would clap loudly and welcome the new student at the table. I was praying that I would be in Gryffindor so that I wouldn't have to deal with Draco. When I heard my name I broke out of my thoughts. " Hermione Granger" professor McGonagall said. I stumbled forward and took a seat on the chair. She placed the hat on my head and I closed my eyes to wait what he would say.  
"Hmm, what do you think of Slytherin?" The sorting hat asked. "No, please..." I pleaded him. The hat wiggled on my head and asked: " Are you sure? You could do great things there." Some part of me wanted to. But when I thought back to what Draco said ... I don't want that for the rest of my remaining time here. How would they treat a muggle born in Slytherin? Not so good, that's for sure. So I made my decision. " No, I don't want to be in Slytherin." I told him. " Very well then... Gryffindor!" He yelled. They started clapping and yelling while I walked to the table where I would be sitting for the next seven years. And for the first time in my life I felt home. But something in my subconscious told me that it wasn't the right decision, but I didn't want to think about it. Not now I finally felt home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey people. First of all I want to thank you all for following this story. It means a lot to me :)_  
_I want to warn you all because I am going to create a really dark Hermione. _

_Lesbie ;) honest... Do you think that without Hermione Harry would have won the war? I don't think so. He would have died in the first book if it wasn't for her. ( just saying)_

_I know this is a quick update, but I couldn't wait any longer. ( Is it weird to be addicted to your own story? :/ ) Well, school starts again tomorrow and I won't have time to write a new chapter. But I'll try to update every week just for you guys because I know how it feels when a story you follow doesn't update._

_goodnight/goodmorning and I hope you enjoy my next chapter_

**warning: selfharm.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Discovery**_

It's 4 a.m. I woke up with a scream. I had a bad dream, but when I open my eyes I can't remember what the dream was about, but I think it's for the best if I don't. I know I won't be able to sleep anymore so I decide to go to the bathroom and take a long hot shower.

Once I'm under the shower I think back to the past week. I think back to the classes. Everyone calls me a nerd because I can do every spell and potion from the first try. Because I know all the answers and because I don't need my books to know how to move my wrist for the spells. I think back to what people said to me, how they would push me into a wall, trip me, push my books out of my hands.. and I start to cry. My tears mingle with the warm water that washes over my body. I cry because of what the people say to me. I cry because they say I'm ugly, fat, a nerd, that my teeth are to big, ... And I cry because they call me a dirty mublood, I hate my parents because they hate me now I'm a witch and I hate my parents for being muggles.

I take my razor in my hand and bring it to my arm.  
First cut: _You are ugly_.  
Second cut: _You are fat_.  
Third cut: _Nerd_.

Fifteenth cut:_ I'm a mudblood_.

After every cut I feel relief just like old times. The cuts feels good on my skin, they always did. I like the feeling of the blood pouring out my body. It's like everything flows away with the blood that comes from the cuts. I look at the water that turns red from my blood. Something about the blood fascinates me. It's beautiful, and I can't stop thinking about how it would be to see blood pouring out of wounds all over the students. I want to see my bullies bleed, I want to see their blood pouring out of them with every heartbeat. I want to torture them, let them scream my name, beg me to stop the torture, the pain, I want my face to be the last thing they see before the light dies in there eyes. That moment I decide that I will do everything to let that come true. I want blood to flow, and this time it won't be my blood.

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body. I walk towards the big mirror that covers the wall and drop the towel. I study my body. My belly, me legs, my arms, my boobs,... I actually like my body. I'm not skinny, but I'm not fat either. My legs are normal. Okay, my boobs aren't that big, but god, I'm only 12 you know. But I admit, I can look better, so I will. I will become a new Hermione, no one will recognise me. Finally I'll let out that dark side of me that I kept hidden all my life. Finally I will be able to be the real Hermione, not the sweet Hermione everyone thinks I am.  
I won't be that Hermione that pretends to look at butterflies when her parents watch. I'll be the Hermione that, when her parents don't watch, pulls out the wings of the butterflies to see how they will react when they lose their wings. The one that cuts her own arms to see her blood flow, that cuts herself because it feels good, the one that makes a fire and then drops animals in it to see how they scream out in pain.

* * *

When I'm finally dressed it's only 5 a.m. I have still 2 hours to kill before breakfast. I decide to go to the library and think about what I will do. I walk towards the library and use an alohomora to open the door. I walk inside and go to the forbidden part of the library. First I want to find out how it comes that I'm so fascinated by dark magic. Why a muggle born like me is better with magic then a pure blood like Draco Malfoy. It's impossible for a mudblood to have such strong magic and be attracted to the dark side of magic and life, unless that person isn't a mudblood at all.  
Now I think about it. I never saw pictures from when I was born, and nobody ever said that I have the eyes of my mom, or the nose of my dad. I must be adopted, because there is no way in hell that a mudblood is so powerful at the age of 12. Maybe one of these books will have some answers.

I walk towards the section: **Pureblood Families And There History** and find a book that says:**_ Pureblood's through History_**. I take it out of the shelf and sit on the floor with the book in my lap. I start reading and hope to find a part that said something about a baby missing or even something about a miscarriage.  
After several chapters and people I found one:

**Araminta Meliflua:**

Blood status: Pure-blood  
Physical information:  
• Species: Human  
• Gender: Female  
• eye colour: brown  
• hair: bushy brown hair

Family information:

• Family members:  
- Walburga Black (cousin)  
- Black family  
• Magical characteristics:  
- House: Slytherin  
- Loyalty: Black family

_Araminta Meliflua was the most powerful witch ever known. She was the best student to ever attend Hogwarts. She mastered Occlumency, she was the only wizard known to fully control telekinesis, she already could use wantless magic at the age of 13. She spoke over 50 languages, she was a primal and could therefore change in any animal she wanted and could communicate with all species. Araminta created her own potions and spells that she kept well hidden in her vaults at Gringotts. Until this day her spells and potions are still a big secret to this world. And this probably isn't everythhing about Araminta, we are 100% sure that she kept her true powers well hidden. We will never know how powerful she really was, we can only guess.  
_

_Araminta was just like every pureblood a supporter of Pureblood's and hated muggle borns and muggles. She was noted for her hatred of Muggles. She once tried to get the Ministry of Magic to pass a law that would make Muggle-hunting legal.  
__Araminta never married, but she had several flings with witches. Everyone knew that Araminta preferred women over men, so when Araminta was pregnant it was a shock for most people. Araminta said that she brew a potion so she could get pregnant and produce an heir._  
_The heir would inherit over 100 different houses all over the country, the Meliflua manor, and all the money that is kept in several vaults in Gringotts._

_Araminta was found dead in a meadow outside a muggle neighbourhood on the 20th of September 1979. She had several bullets in her body. When the aurors found her, her body was half eaten by wolfs. The baby was never found. _

Maybe this is my mom. She was found dead only one day after I was born. That can't be coincidence.  
I find a picture of her at the bottom of the page, and I'm sure that if I would be standing I would fall on the floor. The woman that looks back at me looks just like me. The same face, only a little more mature. The same nose, eyes, lips, cheekbones,... There is no doubt now. Araminta Meliflua is my mother, I'm the lost baby of Araminta. I'm no mudblood. I'm a pureblood and the heir of the most powerful witch ever known.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3. The cave**_

I don't know how long I have been sitting on the floor in the library. I still couldn't believe that my whole life is a lie. I'm not a mudblood. No, I'm a pureblood. I'm the daughter of the most powerful witch ever known. I don't have a mother. Someone killed my mother. My mother is dead and I never knew her. After repeating the past 2 hours in my head I decided that I need to kill the person that murdered my mother. I will have my revenge, but first I need to take my revenge on all those bullies. They will not know what happens to them. I'll torture them until they go insane. I'll torture them until they beg me to kill them, and then I'll heal them and torture them again until I'm tired of them and then let them die a very painful death. I was getting my revenge, but before I even can think about revenge I need to train my powers and discover what I can.

I got up and started walking towards the desk of the library and took some paper and a quill.

To do list:

• _find out more things about your mother  
• find a place to train without being noticed  
• train your stamina  
• train your spells  
• read books about dark magic  
• practise the spells  
• train for your amiga form  
• find out if you are a primal  
• do research about telekinetic  
• practise your telekinetic skills  
• ..._

I know this isn't everything I have to do, but it's a start. But I think I first need to find a place to practise. My thoughts are interrupted by a loud growl from my stomach. I check my watch and see that it's almost time for breakfast.

I walk trough the crowded corridor as fast as I can, I only get tripped twice, and finally reach the large wooden door that separates myself from breakfast. I make my way inside and quickly take a seat at the far end of the table. I'm halfway trough my breakfast when Potter and Weasley walk towards me.  
" Hey Granger," Potter said. " where did you get that shirt? Fished it out of the trash?" He asked. This rose laughter from all around me. " No, not really... I got them from your mom. " I said with a smug smirk on my face. I heard snikkers rise from the Slytherin table and I saw Potter's face fall and a look of pure shock and anger settled on his face. I saw his hand twitch and know what is about to happen next.  
I see him take out his wand and while his wand is pointed at me he yells:" EAT SLUGS!"  
I already knew what he was going to do, so I cast a fast shield and the spell shot back and hit him straight in the chest. Not two seconds passed before he turned green and a slug made it's way out of his mouth. I look around and see the whole dining hall looking at me. Some in shock, others try to hide their smiles, and then there are those that don't even try to hide their amusement. I have no intention on staying there and make my way out of the dining hall.

Ten minutes later I find myself at the lake. I watch as the sun shines on the water and makes te water look like it's made out of little diamonds. I start walking alongside the lake, thinking about everything that happened in such short time. Only yesterday I still thought I had parents and that I was muggleborn, and this morning I found out that I am a pureblood and that I don't have any parents left. I can't stop wondering why nobody knows I'm alive. I decide that it's for the best if people don't know that I'm Hermione Meliflua.  
Before I know it I find myself at the other end of the lake, on my right side is the forbidden forest. I keep staring at it. The forest is dark, like the sunlight is afraid to go there. I feel drawn to the forest, it's dark and hides secrets, just like me. Maybe that's why I feel like I belong there, like I should go and explore it. So that's what I'll do.

With every step I take I feel the darkness pulling at me, surrounding me. I love the feeling and welcome it, every step is more urgent, I want to feel the darkness on my skin, I want to feel it, I need to feel it. And then I'm finally there. Under the large trees of the forest and finally I feel the darkness around me, like it's a part of me and it feels amazing.

I walk trough the forest, absorbing the darkness. With evey step I walk further and further in the forest, the trees are becoming bigger and bigger, and it's harder to walk because of all the bushes. After about 10 minutes I see a little path in front of me, it looks like it hasn't been used in years. My curiosity gets the upper hand and I walk down the path. It takes me even deeper in the forest and by now there is almost no light coming trough. The path goes from left to right, the only thing that stays the same is that it goes down, it never goes up. It goes down, and down, and down, it feels like stepping to the centrum of the earth but nothing could have prepared me for what I would find once I'm at the end of the path.

In front of me is a cave. But it's not a normal cave... The entrance is sealed with a door made of a deep red stone. Almost like blood. Next to the door there are 2 beautiful dragons made out of the same blood red stone. Above the entrance there are 2 words cut out of the stone: Toujours Pur

I could almost taste the dark magic in the air. I carefully walked towards the door and I stopped right before it.  
How would I get in? Will it just open, do I have to use a spell...? When I look around I saw that one of the dragons had a little needle in his mouth. I know what it is, I have seen it somewhere. The needle will take your blood and if it approves you will be let in. " Well... I guess it's time to see if I really am a pureblood" I whispered while slowly touching the needle with my finger.

_1 second  
2 seconds  
3 seconds_

7 seconds

The door slowly begins to open. With a grin on my face I slowly make my way into the cave.

* * *

_**First of all, I'm so sorry for updating so late. I have some problems at school and home, so my mind wasn't really on writing this chapter. If it sucks I'm really sorry, I'll make the next one better :)  
Sorry again, and please let me know if there is anything you think isn't good or if you want to know something**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Letter**

_Somewhere in the world..._

My Lord, the cave has been opened. It was a pure blood... a very powerful one. My Lord, the cave hasn't been opened since the dead of Araminta Meliflua. Do you think that maybe... Is it possible that... No, it can't be, never mind My Lord.

_My dear, I need you to go see the person that reopened that cave. Win his/her trust. But before you do that I need you to have a little chat with those Longbottoms. They have seen our dear Araminta last, and even if we can't proof it, I'm positive that they killed her. Find out if it is possible that Araminta's child is still alive._

Of course My Lord. Right away.

_Ow, and dear. Don't tell anyone about this mission. I only trust you. You are the only one that will do this mission. I trust you._

Thank you My Lord. Nobody will hear about this. You can trust me.  
Until the mission is over My Lord. Goodbye.

_Goodbye dear._

_At the Longbottoms_

TELL ME! IS HER CHILD STILL ALIVE?!

"Why would we tell you? That bitch deserved what she got. How much we enjoyed killing her. It felt amazing seeing her life dripping our of her" Said Frank

"You dick! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" The woman kept repeating. For 15 long minutes the Longbottoms were under the Cruciatus curse. She enjoyed how they were trashing around, how their screams filled the air, how there pants became wet. How the tears were pouring from there eyes. When she finally lifted the curse the bodies were peaceful. The only sign that they were alive was the drool coming out of their mouths and the blinking of there eyes.  
Little did they know she had seen in their minds that they had hidden the girl in a muggle family a long time ago. She could have easily killed them. But what's the fun in doing that right?

_In the Forbidden Forest_

I slowly walked into the cave. The walls were smooth and every 2 meters there was a torch in the wall that lit up when you walked by it.  
After walking for about 20 meters I came into an open space with a high ceiling. The walls were decorated in green and silver, the colours of slytherin. There was a fireplace and in front of it was a large black sofa. There was a large dining table and a kitchen. There were several doors that probably led to other rooms.

I took the first door and entered the wet dream of every librarian. Shelfs and shelfs with books. There was an area with 5 sofas and a fireplace. I already knew I was going to spend a lot of time in here.  
I went back and went into the other room what turned out to be a bathroom, if you can call it that. There was a huge bath in the middle, it looked more like a swimming pool. A shower in the corner, a place for the towels, and the walls were one giant mirror.

The next room was the bedroom. There was a bed against the wall with green and silver sheets, a black carpet on the floor, a closet against the wall and a mirror with a table and a chair against the other.  
" I won't even have to go back to school anymore, I can just stay here. " I thought to myself.  
The last room, was a huge practise room. There were practise dummies, punching bags, weights and other stuff to train stamina and condition. In the far corner was a place to brew potions and all ingredients that you can imagine, even unicorn blood.

I think I'll start here and run some laps and lift some weights.  
I make my way towards the start and start running. I run, and run and run until I feel like I need to trow up. Then I stop. When I look at my watch I see that I have been running for about 15 minutes. Sweat is dripping from my body, my hair is all wet and sticky so I decide to try the new bath.

I take of my shirt, pants, bra and panties and let the water run. I decide to use the use the water that smells like roses and add all the bubbles that are possible. The steam rising from the bad smells like the roses and has a beautiful pink colour. Carefully I slip into the bath and let the warm water surround my body completely. I take the shampoo and wash my hair. Then I apply a conditioner to keep my hair a little bit more in check. Last, but not least, I take the douche gel and massage it in my body. First my arms and shoulders. Slowly I move my hands towards my chest and take my boobs in my hand. I feel my nipples harden under my touch."o god" I moan.  
I close my eyes while I massage my breasts. Images of a beautiful woman massaging and sucking my tits form in my head. I see how my hands tangle in her pitch black, curly hair. I feel how her tong is licking my left breast while her hand is massaging my other. With my hands in her hair I try to push her closer to my chest. I feel her other hand moving south. She moves her fingers in patterns over my belly while they slowly move downwards. Finally I feel her hand were I want it. Her long, slender fingers massage my clit while she slowly kisses her way towards my wet centre. She gives me a big smile, showing her pearly white teeth before she replaces her fingers with her hot, warm, wet mouth and two of her long fingers make their way inside my dripping wet pussy. Her tongue and lips suck and lick my clit while she is pumping her fingers in my pussy, in, out, in, out, slower, faster, slower, faster. I can feel my orgasm building up in the pit of my stomach. She must feel that I'm coming closer to my release because she gently bites on my clit while she adds a third finger and picks up her pace. One trust, two trusts and I'm over the edge. I trow my head back and close my eyes in pure ecstasy. She keeps licking me trough my orgasm as if not to miss any of my juices that are now flowing freely from my pussy.  
When I open my eyes I expect to see her smiling up at me from between my legs but she is gone and her fingers are replaced by mine. " what the fuck was that?"

I get out of the bad and made my way towards the bedroom. With droplets of water still glistering on my body I slide between the sheets and slip into a peaceful dream.

_Saturday morning at Malfoy Manor_

_._

"Draco, dear" said Bellatrix. " yes, aunt Bella". Said the boy after he took a sip of his water.  
" Do you know a certain girl named Hermione Granger?" She asked sweetly. " Yes... " he said with a sceptical look on his face. She looked happy about his response. " Please tell" she said.

He finished his bacon and his glass of water before he answered. " Well, she is in the same year as me. She was sorted into Gryfindor, first she was friends with that Potter brad and that Weasley Boy. But they began bullying her and calling her names. She is the smartest witch of her age, always good point, kind of a loner. O yeah, and she is a mudblood, but I think that's kind of weird considering she is far smarter then any of her age, why would a mudblood be that smart?" He said. " Thank you Draco. You did well. Can you do me one more favour?" She asked him. " sure" " Can you give this letter to Hermione? make sure to tell her she reads it when she is alone. "Her voice not leaving room for any disagreements. " Yes aunt Bella" he replied before they both went back to their rooms.

_Draco POV_

Damn Bellatrix, she gives me a letter and expects me not to look at it. What does she even want from that girl? Draco thought when he pulled the letter out of his drawer. It was monday morning and for the first time he was happy that it was school again because he wasn't sure if he was able to have that letter so close without opening it and reading it.

He made his way towards breakfast and he didn't have to wait long to find Hermione sitting at the table. But something was different about her. She had this weird thing about her. The way she was sitting at the table, the way she ate, well... Pretended to eat. He dismissed those thoughts and made his way over to her.

_Hermione POV_

I saw a flash of blond hair moving in the corner of her eye. I turned my head to see none other then Draco Malfoy making his way towards me. He stopped before me. " Granger, I needed to give this too you. Make sure you open it when you're alone" he said before he turned around and went to sit with his friends.  
The envelope was white with black designs on it.

_Hermione_

Was beautifully written on the front side of the letter. The letter itself was sealed with red wax with the initials B.B.

I looked around and ,like alway, noticed that nobody was paying any attention to me so I opened the envelope. Inside was a black letter folded in four. I opened it and on the black paper was written in silver and in a beautiful handwriting:

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**You must think to yourself. Who would send this to me? Why me? And why would Draco give it to me? Well, that will all be clear soon.**_

_**First of all, I know who you are... Who you really are. Do not fear darling, your secret is safe with me.  
I also know that you opened the cave in the forbidden forest. It hasn't been opened since your mothers death simply because once the owner of a place as powerful and unique as that cave dies, only an heir can open the cave again. So when your mother was murdered the cave closed and would only open again by the hand of a Meliflua, and that was you.  
I know it must be hard for you to realise that your life has been a lie, that the people you thought to be your parents aren't and that your only true mother was murdered. That you are no mudblood like the children told you for so long, but that you are in fact the daughter of the most powerful with ever known.**_

_**I would like to invite you over to my Manor during the christmas holidays. I would like to help you and tell you what you want to know.**_

_**If you choose to agree you will need to inform Draco that you accepted the invitation. This is just so I can prepare my Manor for you arrival and so that I know I need to pick you up at the station.**_

_**I hope you agree to this, because I would really like to meet you dear Hermione.**_

_**Sincerely Bellatrix Black**_

Wow shit. She knows who I am. Bellatrix Black... I only know what people tell about her. They say she tortures and kills for fun and that she is the most feared death eater and muggle hater. Well... I guess there is nothing wrong with meeting her since I'm a pureblood now, and to be honest, that woman is damn hot. Nothing wrong with getting to know her, I don't plan on going home either way and I'd rather not stay here.

I meet Draco's eyes from across the room and give him a nod. He nods back and starts another conversation with his friends.

Now I just need to wait 5 more days before I can leave this place and finally get some answers.

* * *

**And I'm sorry again for this late update. I owe you all an apology, but I can't promise you it won't happen again.**

**Because nobody of you knows me I don't see why I can't tell you why. I was clean from cutting for about half a year, but I started again after my grades became bad and when I got in a lot of arguments with my parents again and some other stuff.  
So I was mainly focused on school and grades and not so on writing the next chapter.**

**Well, I'm talking with a teacher now and she's helping me a lot. ( She's really hot too ;) )  
My exams are coming up and I really need them to be good or I'll have to do my year again so if you don't hear from me again I'm probably studying or facing my demons.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and you know. Reviews are always welcome :)  
Lots of Love and kisses 3**


End file.
